Expect The Unexpected
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Lance and Hunter's love for each other ended up being just a phase. So will they find love elsewhere? Or will they forever be alone? Male/Male. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This bugged me…endlessly. Like a fly buzzing around my head. So I had to write it. Here's the first chapter.**

**RLZHRLZHRLZHRLZHRLZHRL**

Golden eyes peer thoughtfully at the body on the damp forest ground while large golden-red wings shield both their owner and the corpse from most of the intense rain. The boy had died recently, and it was because of the wolves from the Nibelheim mountains. Usually they stopped their chase outside the mountain, but if food was scarce, they continued to follow their prey until they managed to get a hold of it. The raven-haired teen had caught them in the act and drove them off before they could actually get a bite out of the unfortunate traveler, and then prepared to send him off to the Lifestream. That is until he noticed the soul clinging desperately to his body. It was strange to him to see a spirit cling to whatever was left of their life on earth. It must have meant that he had unfinished business.

"Lance. Today would be nice. It's not exactly sunshine and rainbows out here."

Lance snorts. "I have wings Hunter. I have offered them as shelter. Did you want it? No. Arrogant moron."

"You usually only take five minutes! Not fifteen! What's taking you so long anyway? Send him so we can go inside. I'm freezing my ass off and I can hear Mom."

"He shouldn't even exist…"

Hunter raises an eyebrow. "Well that's a terrible thing to say about the man who gave us life."

"Moron. This guy! His parents are supposed to be dead!"

Hunter huffs impatiently and tugs at his twins' wing. "Come on!"

"I'm reviving him."

Hunter freezes. "You're gonna do what now?"

Lance bristles with annoyance causing his wings to quiver and spray water droplets onto the oldest twin, and then leans down. Something about the teen under him interested him…and not just his strange lineage. He was handsome too. He had a little bit of a bigger build than Hunter, who wasn't too big to begin with, and his hair was a beautiful shade of red with black at the tips. Lance would never breath life back into someone just for his selfish reasons though.

The teen finishes his descent, gives the body his Breath of Life, and sits back to watch silver eyes snap open and the revived body struggle for oxygen. The teen observes his surroundings, and then looks back at Lance with confusion.

"Where am I?"

"In the forest behind my father's house in Rocket Town."

"Rocket Town? Rocket Tow-"

Silver eyes widen and the red-head scrambles to his feet. He had a reason for coming and he finally remembered why.

"My father! Shit, shit, shit! I came for medicine and help because he's injured-"

"We can help you, but let's get you inside first. We're all soaked."

"Oh…_that_ will go over well with Mom."

Lance glares heatedly at his twin brother. "Shut up!"

The youngest of the group leads the still slightly disoriented teen to the house with Hunter, and they soon bump into Vincent on the porch.

"What took you so long?"

Hunter smirks. "Lance had an infatuation with a dead person and brought him to life."

"That's not true. I brought him back because his lineage interested me!"

"Like I said: infatuation."

Vincent folds his arms and gazes silently at his youngest son. "What is so special about his lineage?"

By now, Lance had already gone back to normal and was biting his lip nervously. What if he had made a bad decision?

"His parents are supposed to be dead," Lance repeats.

An elegant black eyebrow raises slightly. "Who would his parents be?"

"Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos."

Crimson eyes widen and the gunman pulls the three boys into the house, and Tseng immediately comes in with towels for all three of the teens. Sephiroth soon follows with dry clothes for the twins' and the extra boy immediately rushes up to him and grabs his arm with desperation in his eyes.

"You're Sephiroth right?"

The General blinks in moderate surprise at the question but nods. "Yes. What seems to be wrong?"

Sir, my name is Ren and I am the son of Genesis and Angeal Hewley. My mother sent me here to seek your help. My father-"

Mako eyes flare as the swordsman interrupts the rambling teen. "Who?"

"Genesis and Angeal-"

"They're alive? Where?"

Ren noticed he had been interrupted about four time already within ten minutes, but pushed the thought away. "On Mt. Nibel. There's a cave near the peak. My father is wounded-"

The teen blinks stupidly when Sephiroth pulls away and rushes out the door, and watches as he flies off into the storm.

"He interrupts a lot."

"He just likes to get to the point in an emergency," Hunter responds.

"Seraph will bring your parents back. You should eat dinner in the meantime."

Ren nods and allows Vincent to lead him to the dining room and sits down in the empty seat next to Tseng after the Turk sets dinner on the table. The four males help themselves to the food, and Ren quickly does the same when his stomach screams at him for the offered meal. He hadn't eaten for the past few days because his father provided the food, but now that his father was wounded and bedridden, they were living off what they had left. It wasn't much and when the food supply got low, Genesis sent him to Rocket Town to get Sephiroth.

"What about my parents?"

"Well…there's only enough here for Sephiroth and the boys' father, but I'll be sure to make them a meal. I won't have starving people in my house," Vincent answers.

Ren nods, satisfied with the fact that his family was going to be fed, and after a few minutes of silence and eating, he looks up when he hears the front door open and quiet whispers in the living room. The whispering soon ceases and Sephiroth comes in with another raven-haired male, holding him by the back of his shirt.

"Ren…I do believe you forgot to mention this one."

"Oh…Uncle Zack. Yeah…I'm sorry about that."

Zack fold his arms. "I feel so loved."

Vincent shakes his head. "Forget it. All of you need to get into dry clothes and eat. Where is my husband Sephiroth?"

The General moves past Zack and sits at the table on the other side of Tseng. "He's been flying again, but he's in the hangar now so he should be in soon."

Vincent nods, gets up with his dishes, and walks into the kitchen with them. "After dinner, take Angeal and Genesis up to the guest room. Ren can room with the boys and Zack can use the pull-out couch."

Sephiroth nods. "I suppose my questions can wait until tomorrow morning."

Hunter takes his dishes to Vincent when he finishes and motions toward the stairs. "I'll go set up the air bed for Ren."

The gunslinger nods and the older twin climbs the stairs to his room, pulls out the air bed from their closet, and begins to lay it out on the floor. He had expected Ren to stay with them at first, and then he mentioned his parents, so that meant the guest room would be used as well as the air mattress. Then that…that…_angel_ came into the dining room. That man had muscle mass that made Lance look like a twig and him…well a twig caked with mud.

"Wouldn't mind getting fucked by that…"

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he had the overwhelming urge to smash his head into a wall.

"Your old man told me to give this to you."

Hunter looks up from the spread, and still deflated, air bed and finds himself staring at an electronic air vacuum. He takes it from the ex-mercenary with a quiet thank you and then purposely avoids eye contact with his visitor as he hooks up the small vacuum to the bed and turns it on.

"So what's the story?"

The raven-haired teen looks up from the inflating mattress at Zack with confusion and the young adult smirks.

"What?"

"Your scar. I saw it when you were digging through your closet."

"Oh…that. It's not something I can tell you really."

Zack raises an eyebrow. "Okay then."

"Maybe you can ask Seraph or my parents. It's their choice."

Zack decided not to comment on that. "Right…need any help?"

"No. I got it. Thanks though."

Zack shrugs and exit's the room, leaving Hunter to bang his head on the wall behind him. He had no hope. Maybe he was outgoing at school, but he was always socially retarded when it came to romance.

**ZHRLZHRLZHRLZHRLZHRLZHRL**

**Summary: Chapter 2 is almost done. Might have it up tomorrow. Reviews make me happy and they earn rock road brownies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I just realized…I hate having more than one story in progress…because if I don't touch one of them for a while…I tend to forget the story line so I'd have to read it over again…but that hasn't happened with my two stories yet. Thank God.**

**ZHLRZHLRZHLRZHLR**

"So what's with the kid?"

Sephiroth looks up from the cards in his hand and raises an eyebrow at Zack. Everyone had retired to bed, save for the three boys, who were watching a movie in the twins' room. He and Zack were playing card games in the living room.

"Which one?"

"Your little brother." Sephiroth raises the other eyebrow and Zack sighs. "The one that's a little broader than the other."

"You mean Hunter. What about him?"

Zack discards a card and then draws another. "I saw the scar on his back and asked him about it, but he told me to ask you or the parents."

"He has good reason." The General flicks a card onto the table and Zack scowls at the play. "His brother is marked by a phoenix."

It was Zack's turn to lift an eyebrow

"The tattoo on his back?"

Seraph shakes his head. "Not a tattoo. Birthmark. He has the ability to control powers a phoenix is known to have. Absorb and wield fire…and raise the dead."

"Hunter?"

He shrugs. " Normal…at least that's what the others believe."

"You don't?"

"No…but I also don't have proof of anything."

Zack momentarily returns his focus to the game at hand, makes his play, then looks back up at the swordsman.

"I feel like there's a story behind the phoenix."

"It's not a very happy one."

"Let's hear it."

Sephiroth sighs and then relays the story to the ex-SOLDIER, who was taking in every word of it. There was the occasional scowl and growl from the raven, but he had not interrupted. Seraph only paused when the sound of the TV upstairs had gone silent and he had made sure no teenagers were listening in, and then finished the story. He watches Zack in silence as the younger ponders over the newfound information, and then the raven shakes his head.

"Damn…you wouldn't think of the hell they could've gone through just by looking at them."

"The baby has recovered and moved on, but it's still a sore spot for Hunter. He doesn't sleep well."

"Nightmares?"

Sephiroth motions toward the doorway. "That too."

Zack follows the elder's motion and nearly jumps out of his skin when he finds Hunter staring at him with a vacant look in his eyes. They were so _empty_…and it actually scared Zack a little.

"He does this every night?"

"No. Only when there are strangers in the house. He's like my father, except that he can control his…prowling. He won't do it if the new people in the house are trusted completely by all of us. I already warned Angeal and Genesis about Hunter's sleep-walking habit. I'm sure he's already visited them."

Zack slowly stands from the couch after a few moments, and Seraph watches in open interest when he walks over to the mentally haunted teen. Hunter flinches when the ex-mercenary closes the distance, but then looks up at him with his empty eyes.

"I should've heard them," the teen mutters guiltily.

Ah. So he felt responsible for his brother's abduction. "It's not your fault," Zack whispers as reassuringly as possible. "Things happen and sometimes they can't be stopped."

"He blames me."

"No. No one blames you. You're not at fault. Stop living in the past. It will destroy you Hunter."

Blue eyes begin to glaze over in relief. "Lance doesn't blame me?"

"No."

"It's…not my fault."

Blue eyes close in complete relief, and the teen's knees buckle, making Zack catch the falling body and pick him up. He carries him over to the couch, and Sephiroth immediately gets up and moves the coffee table and pulls out the bed from the couch. The raven lays the younger under the covers and Sephiroth stares at him.

"Best way to the subconscious is when a person is asleep." Zack turns to Seraph and shifts uncomfortably at the man's extended stare. "What?"

"You've only known him for four hours. You're already getting attached."

"So? I'm a good judge of character. I like him."

Sephiroth smirks. "You can date him."

Zack raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"If you can worm your way into his heart."

The raven smirks. "No problem. I got to you, Genesis, and Angeal no problem."

Sephiroth chuckles quietly. "Angeal doesn't count. He's your brother."

"Hey…we didn't' even know at the time, so it does too count!" Zack frowns and folds his arms.

"Fine, fine. Get some sleep and let my brother rest. The boys have school tomorrow."

"Angeal wants Ren to go."

"Then he will. I'll take them to school and I'll bring any paperwork home for Genesis to fill out."

Zak shrugs. "Tell them, not me."

Seraph smacks him upside the head, and the raven chuckles quietly and rubs the back of his head as the other makes his way to the stairs. Once the swordsman disappears at the top of the stairs, Zack turns to the sun bed after taking an extra blanket from the closet that Vincent had pointed out. He would not dare invade Hunter's space right now. Not only did he have to earn his trust…but his parents' as well.

"Should be easy enough. Not everybody annoys Sephiroth into being their friend."

**ZHLRZHLRZHLR**

**Summary: Okay…so the chapter is short. I would've added more but then I was like ehhhh…I'll save it for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

He knew he shouldn't, but he did. He _hated _Ren. Ever since the night before. He had stolen _all_ of Lance's attention, and it seemed like his twin had forgotten all about him. Not to mention, for some strange reason, he found himself on the couch downstairs where Zack was supposed to be sleeping…but the raven was on the sun bed. The man was sleeping at an odd angle and Hunter was sure that he would have knots in his shoulders and neck.

"Idiot. You forgot to get money didn't you?"

The older of the twins looks up at Lance and opens his mouth to respond, but then closes it once realizing he wasn't the one being reprimanded. Ren was. He was also without a lunch like himself, and was looking away shamefully. What his younger brother did next though bothered him. He unloaded his bagged lunch and gave half of it to the red-head…as well as half of his spring rolls. Lance _never_ shared those. They were his favorite.

"Lance…I couldn't. I can wait."

"It's fine. We'll both have enough to hold us over."

Hunter watches in horror as Ren nods and accepts the offered portion, and then he gets up to leave when they begin to eat. It was official. They weren't even acknowledging his presence so it proved that Lance was fully enamored with his new friend. They even left for school without him this morning. Seraph had woken him up telling him he was late, and he had jumped out of bed and run upstairs to get ready.

He walks away from the table, but stops when Lance calls out to him. "Where are you going?"

Ah…so they still knew he existed.

Without looking back, Hunter answers before walking away. "Forgot my book in our last class."

It was a lie. He was actually heading to his locker to get the books he needed before he went home. Once he did that, he began his walk home. Maybe it was cowardly, but he needed time to think away from the lovebirds. He would just ignore them starting tomorrow…it was all he could really do.

"Hey kid! What are you doing! Watch out!"

Hunter looks up from the ground and he finds himself in the street…and right in the path of an oncoming car. He freezes momentarily, but before he comes to his senses, he gets tackled from the side and lands back on the sidewalk. He hisses in pain when his head collides harshly with a nearby fruit stand, and he holds the forming bump as he looks up at his savior. Blue eyes, black hair…wait…no…Lance wasn't this big and he was supposed to be at school. Only one other person came to mind.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life? Pfft…you obviously have your old man's manners…and he doesn't have many."

Hunter sits up when Zack gets to his feet and allows the older man to pull him to his feet. He was definitely asking his parents for a cure materia for this injury. He was already forming a headache.

"To answer your question, your brother asked me to come bring you and Ren lunch money. He noticed you left yours on the table."

"Thanks, but I'm already heading home and Ren is sharing with Lance."

Zack shrugs. "I guess I'll walk you home. Don't want to have to bring road kill home."

The younger raven rolls his eyes. "Do what you want."

The teen walks past him and the ex-SOLDIER falls into step behind him, and the remaining trip back home passes in silence. Hunter was at least thankful for that. The feelings that Zack made him feel would add to the feelings he had now of Ren taking Lance away, and those were enough to think about.

"Hey. Who's that man at the front door?"

Hunter looks up from the ground once again and finds an older man standing at the front door with a very hurt expression on his face, and slowly approaches him. When the wooden steps creak in protest as he and Zack climb them, the man turns around and the teen gasps quietly when he finds familiar crimson eyes.

"Can I help you sir?"

The man nods. "I was told Vincent Valentine resides here…is that true?"

Hunter opens his mouth, but Zack quickly covers it with his hand and quietly studies the older man. "Who's asking?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I've forgotten my manners. I am Dr. Grimoire Valentine. Vincent's father."

Without releasing Hunter, Zack nods and reaches into the younger's back pocket (making Hunter blush fiercely), and pulls out the keys to the house. He unlocks the door, and motions Grimoire inside as he pulls Hunter in with him. Once inside the house, Zack releases the raven, and walks into the kitchen to find one of the boy's parents. He found a very confused Cid.

"Cid…we have a visitor."

"Eh? So someone _was _at the door? Vincent went to answer it, but then he ran up the stairs and locked himself in our room."

"Our visitor is his father."

Cid blinks before smacking his face with a groan.

"Shit…to think my life couldn't get anymore interesting. Where is he?"

"Hunter probably took him into the living room."

"Why is he here? He's supposed to be in school."

"Don't ask me. I found him walking back on my way there."

"I'll deal with him later…first I have to get punched for knocking up Vincent."

Zack snickers and follows the pilot into the living room and watches as he walks over to the scientist and holds out his hand.

"So you're Vince's old man? He looks just like you…and trust me…that's a compliment."

Grimoire raises an eyebrow when Hunter begins to bash his head against the wall, and then shakes the blonde's hand. "You are?"

"Cid Highwind. Sorry about the house. I started adding onto the house today for some friends."

"It's quite alright…is my son here?"

Cid scratches the back of his head and sighs. "Yes…but he might've locked himself in his room because of you."

Grimoire frowns. "Me? What have I done?"

"Nothing. I think his problem is that he doesn't want you to be disappointed in him. I can't tell you the story because that's his choice."

"I see. You don't seem surprised that I am here. If you really know Vincent…you would know I'm supposed to be dead."

Cid chuckles as he motions toward Zack. "I'm not surprised because he's one of the three people that are supposed to be dead as well."

"Ah…well…may I see my son?"

"You're welcome to try and lure him out of his room. It's up the stairs and the first door on the-"

"It's okay Cid."

The four occupants of the living room look to the top of the stairs and Grimoire's eyes widen as he takes in Vincent's very familiar looks and physique.

"Vincent…you haven't aged a day-"

"Neither have you."

Grimoire smiles and shakes his head. " Mr. Highwind here says you have some things to tell me."

Vincent nods. "We can talk in the kitchen. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes. That would be nice."

The gunslinger walks down the stairs and into the kitchen with his father behind him, and begins to start some water on the stove. His hands begin to shake as he retrieves a couple of mugs from the cabinet, and jumps when Cid gently grabs his wrists.

"Maybe I should make the tea. You might break something like that."

Vincent nods and sits at the table with Grimoire as Cid resumes making the tea, and he inhales deeply before looking at his father. His father was a kind man that never laid a hand on Vincent, and always supported his decisions. He wasn't afraid that his father would hurt him. No. He was afraid that he would possibly disown him after he told him his story.

"Please listen to everything I have to say and keep any questions for later. It's hard enough just thinking about telling you."

His father nods. "I understand."

**ZHLRZHLRZHLRZHLR**

**Summary: Okay…I don't know what to say about this chapter. If you have any questions, just message me. Otherwise…reviews plz!**


End file.
